Operation:Valentine
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Madison, Merlin, and Melin hatch a plan. Why does it involve Sakura and Shaoyan? What does it have to do with the Valentine Card? Read, Review, Find out!
1. Operation:Valentine Part 1

Operation: Valentine   
By Sonic Angel   
Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill. I don't own CCS except Merlin Li and the Valentine Card. This settles the legal contracts, on with the story! This 100%, absoultely, posolutely, S&S romance. If you do not like this couple, I really sugesst you get out now. 

Merlin Li, Melin, and Madison held a secret meeting at Madison's mansion, Merlin spoke, "Li seems to have fallen in love with Sakura," Melin spoke, "Sakura's getting dreamy whenever of us mentions Li, not you, Merlin or when Li shows up." Madison asked, "What are you sugessting?" Merlin got all serious. "What we're sugessting is, set Li and Sakura up." Madison spoke, "What, play matchmaker?" Merlin spoke, "Play matchmaker, Cardcaptor style!" 

Tory, Sakura's brother checked the mail, and Tory spoke, "You've got a love letter, squirt." Sakura snatched the love letter from her brother and raced to her room, and read it, 

Dear Sakura, 

Sorry for acting like a jerk at you some time ago, please forgive me? Thanks for sugessting that me and Melin should work together when facing the Twin Card, we really wouldn't have captured that Clow Card without you. You've shown me that you're a great Cardcaptor. 

Sincerly Yours,   
Li Shaoyan. 

Sakura got on her dreamy look, and spoke, "I forgive you, Li," 

Meanwhile, at Li's house, Merlin checked the mail and spoke, "Cousin Li, there's a love letter for you," Li snatched it, went to his room and read it, 

Dear Li,   
  
Thanks for saving me from the Return Card, you're a lifesaver. Oh, did I mention you're dreamy? I mean, a dreamy Cardcaptor. You're different from the other boys, 

Yours Truly,   
Sakura Avalon.   
Li spoke, "You're welcome, Avalon." 

Merlin got a call from Madison saying Sakura got the love letter and Merlin smiled at Melin, "Part One of Operation: Valentine has been accomplished."   
SonicAngel: What is Part 2 of OV? Find out in part 2 of my story! 


	2. Operation: Valentine Part 2

Operation: Valentine Part 2   
By Sonic Angel   
Disclaimer:Duh! I don't own CCS except for Merlin Li and the Valentine Card. Corny name for a Clow Card, don'tcha think? Valentine's Day is coming up! Again, this is pure S&S fluff. If you do not like the couple, get out now, please R&R. 

Merlin, Melin and Madison held another meeting at Madison's house and Merlin excitedly smiled, "Part one of our romance operation has gone well. Let us hope that Part two goes smoothly," 

Sakura met Li Shaoyan at school, and Sakura spoke, "Thanks for the love letter, and I totally forgive you," Li spoke, "Well, thanks for saying that I'm dreamy," Sakura spoke, "I didn't write that love letter," Li spoke, "I didn't too." Sakura spoke, "I have nothing against us for being together," Li spoke, "I agree. Let's find out who set us up." Sakura wrote down the possible suspects and spoke, "It couldn't be the ones that we crossed off." Sakura and Li Shaoyan, stared at Merlin, Madison and Melin, Merlin whispered, "Uh oh. We've just been found out. Let's get the heck outta here before any of them uses their Clow Cards!" Madison yelled, "Hey Merlin," Merlin spoke, "Yeah, what, Madison?" "Why does Li treat you with respect?" Merlin yelled, "My magic is more powerful than his!" Madison asked, "Then why don't you use it?!" Merlin yelled, "Don't you remember? Li has the Time Card!" Madison roared, "Then why don't ya fight Clow Card with Clow Card?" Merlin spoke, "The only Clow Card I've got is the Valentine Card…Wait just a minute! Madison, what day is it today?" Madison spoke, "It's Valentine's Day, why do you ask?" Merlin stopped running and faced Sakura and Li and spoke, "Today's your lucky day today, it's Valentine's day!" Merlin got out his mystical shuriken and spoke, "Valentine Card, make these two fall in love, Valentine Card, Release and Dispell!" The Valentine Card took it's physical form and flew around Sakura and Li and they kissed each other on the lips, and Madison spoke, "Merlin, I get it now! The Valentine Card is most powerful when it's Valentine's day!" Sakura and Li stopped all the romance and ran after them, and the Valentine Card returned to Merlin and Melin spoke, "Looks like part 2 is going according to plan," Merlin spoke, "Soon, Act II will be over and Act III will commence." They kept running and got to Madison's house, Merlin yelled, "To your room, Madison!" They went to Madison's room and Merlin spoke, "Madison, under your bed. Me and Melin will hide in the closet." They all hid, and Li spoke, "They're…they're gone!" Sakura spoke, "Not so fast, Li." Sakura went to the bed and Madison spoke, "Now I have a headace…" Li spoke, "We've found Madison." Sakura asked, "How are we going to find Merlin and Melin?" Li spoke like he was Sherlock Holmes, "Elementary, my dear Sakura." He got out out his Lasin Board and Li spoke, "Force, know my plight, release the light!" Sakura spoke "You've found Merlin!" Li spoke, "Not to mention I've found Melin." 

Sonic Angel: What will happen to Merlin, Melin and Madison. What will Li and Sakura do to them? Find out in the explosive conclusion of Operation: Valentine! 


	3. Operation: Valentine Part 3

Operation: Valentine Part 3   
By Sonic Angel   
Disclaimer: Y'all know da drill. I don't own CCS except Merlin Li and the Valentine Card. That settles the legal settlements. On to the story. As with the other parts, this is S&S. If you don't like this couple, get out now. This is the explosive finale of the three part story! 

Li and Sakura dragged Melin, Madison and Merlin to Sakura's house and Merlin whispered, "Part 3 of our operation in in play." Sakura asked, "Madison, Melin, who thought of this operation?" They all pointed their fingers at Merlin and Merlin yelled, "You guys were in on it too!" Madison yelled, "Yeah, well, who asked me who Sakura likes?" Melin roared, "You were the one who asked me who Li has a crush on!" Merlin spoke, "And you're both saying that I'm the mastermind!" Li yelled, "All of you, stop yelling! I'm getting a headache!" Sakura asked Merlin, "Why did you think of this?" Merlin spoke, "You want to know? Fine. I'll tell you. It began when I used the Time Card to find out what happened between you two before I got here, and I saw you two fighting against the Return Card and Cousin Li saved you, Sakura Avalon, and you kissed him, I used my magic to find out if you fighting with Li was another way of flirting. Guess what? It's true!" "Yeah, it's true that I have a crush on Li," Li spoke, "It's true that I like Sakura," 

Sakura and Li continued questioning Merlin, and he admitted that he wrote the love letters, and planned the operation form the begininng, and to this point, and admitted that Madison and Melin were his accomplices in the operation, and Li and Sakura asked Merlin, "So you've almost confessed to everything, and we know almost everything why you started this operation." Merlin nodded truthfully and Sakura and Li spoke, "Now, Merlin, we have to ask you one final question." Merlin spoke, "Shoot." Sakura and Li asked Merlin, "Why did you get yourself in the way of doing this?" Merlin sighed, "I did this for Cousin Li. I knew Melin wasn't meant for him, and with your pretend 'arguments', Sakura, I knew you liked my cousin. I wanted you two lovebirds to be together. I know Li would've done the same thing. So, I wanted to do the same thing for him." Sakura cried, "That…That was so sweet! Thank you, Merlin!" Li shed a tear, "That was sweer, I'm touched, cuz!" Merlin laughed, "Our operatino is sucessful. Misson accomplished!" Sakura spoke, "How about we celebrate with chocolate chip cheesecake surpreme!" Merlin spoke, "Chocolate chip cheesecake supreme?! That's my favorite!" Sakura winked, "I asked Li," Merlin spoke, "You didn't," Sakura spoke, "I did." Merlin yelled, "Let's chow down!" The gang went down and found the cheesecake already eaten and they found Kero, right beside the cheesecake, Merlin spoke, "I think we should put you on a diet," Kero ran, but Sakura got him, she spoke, "Kero, you're on a diet for the next two months." Kero yelled, "Not that, anything but that, I won't eat, I promise!" Sakura spoke, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You've broken that promise twenty times. How do I know that you won't do it again. This time, I'm serious." Sakura tried her best to give Kero her impression of the infamous 'Heero Yuy Death Stare', and Kero ran back to Sakura's room and she laughed, "Works every time." 


End file.
